Stay
by atthebeginningwithyou
Summary: Song Fic based on Lisa Loeb’s “Stay I Missed You” GSR. Sara and Grissom have a fight.


Stay

Rating: Pg-13?

Spoilers: Season 6-ish?

Disclaimer: "Stay (I missed you)" is by Lisa Loeb… It isn't mine… although I love the song with a passion…CSI isn't mine… Ill put them back when I'm done… promise

Summary: Song Fic based on Lisa Loeb's "Stay (I Missed You)". GSR. Sara and Grissom have a fight.

**A/N: Song Lyrics are in Italics. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I just think this song fits perfectly with this situation. **

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
You say I talk so all the time so._

"Fine, Grissom!" Sara yelled from the living room into the kitchen. "I thought you trusted me more than that." She fumbled around the living room of Grissom's townhouse to search for her shoes.

"Sara." Grissom replied, voice tense. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just you get a little emotional sometimes when it comes to rape cases. I didn't want to see you so hurt." Grissom sighed as he watched her furiously ram her feet into her shoes.

"So it's better to have no emotions at all? To be just like you?" Sara snapped back. Grissom felt a pang deep inside his gut. Sara continued "I'm not a child you know. It's just that simple that you don't trust me with that case." Sara pulled on her coat.

"Please, don't go. Let's talk about this" He looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"I need to blow off some steam." And with that, Sara walked out of Grissom's townhouse, leaving a broken man behind.

_And I thought what I felt was simple,  
and I thought that I don't belong,  
and now that I am leaving,  
now I know that I did something wrong_

_'cause I missed you.  
Yeah yeah, I missed you_.

Sara opened up her the door to her Tahoe, got inside, and slammed it shut with a satisfying bang. She slumped over the steering wheel and sobbed.

_And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no._

Sara composed herself enough to start the car and back out of his driveway. She turned the radio on just as she turned left to go towards her apartment. She heard Lisa Loeb's "Stay (I Missed You)" fill up the silence in the SUV. 

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay._  
_  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
Well, well, this is not that;  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown._

Sara pulled over to the side of the road and flipped up the volume of the radio.

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure. You try to tell me that I'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you._

You said that I was naive,  
and I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I missed you.

With that, Sara turned the Tahoe around and headed back to Grissom's townhouse.

The door was locked when she got there, so she took out the key he gave her on their 6th month anniversary and opened the door.

She shuffled towards the bedroom, and saw Grissom laying on his side, clutching the pillow from "her side" of the bed. Upon closer inspection, she saw the remnants of track marks from the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Sara quietly pulled off her outer layers of clothes and slipped into bed next to him.

Grissom woke with a start and he felt Sara's gaze on him.

"Honey I…" Grissom trailed off as Sara covered his lips with her fingers.

"Later ok." Sara smiled through her tears. "Just hold me"

Grissom instantly pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest as he dropped a light kiss into her hair.

_You said you caught me cause u want me and one day you'll let me go.  
You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose.  
And you say, "Stay."_

They both started to drift asleep and Grissom whispered into her ear "I love you".

_And you say I only hear what I want to._

**A/N – Although I should be doing work… Cause I have 2 exams and 3 papers due next week!… I needed to get this down… Reviews are always greatly appreciated… I love feedback… good/bad… on my writing… Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
